


Candles

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sabriel Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 4 *posting late*





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

It never failed: every time they went to the store, Gabriel derailed from the course of their purpose there and beelined for the aisle of candles, incense, wax melts, and essential oils. And there they'd stand for at least twenty minutes while he got his fix. Sam stood on the opposite side of the aisle, careful to remain out of the way of other shoppers, and watched. He acted liked he minded, like going off-track to this aisle every time was so terribly inconvenient, but he didn't mind, and he was pretty sure Gabriel knew that.

Sam didn't mind because he liked watching Gabriel enjoy himself. He liked watching the way he closed his eyes and breathed in all the different aromas, a small smile forming on his lips. He particularly liked the ones that smelled like baked goods or like candy or fruit. And so Sam didn't mind either when he had to reach a candle on a high shelf that was just out of Gabriel's reach. And he always let him get away with buying one. Or two. But they were starting to run out of space to store them and they didn't burn quickly. But it didn't matter. It was the little things that made you fall in love. It was always the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
